Cartoon mashup: The Spiritual wrath of General Kai
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When General Kai threatens to take the chi of every last hero in infinity, the heroes must find a way to take him down before it's too late. This story will involve characters from Kung fu panda, Equestria girls, Incredibles, Hotel Transylvania, Ferdinand, Loud House, TMNT 2012, How to train your dragon, The Addams family, The owl house, Bernard, and Oscar's oasis.


Chapter 1: Surrender your chi

In the spirit realm, we see a bunch of pieces of earth and stone floating around. Not only that, the greatest masters of the universe of infinity live scattered throughout this spiritual world.

But there is one villainous warrior who only bothers taking those masters chi, and adding them to his collection. This warriors name was general Kai, and all he really cared about was getting as much power as possible. Kai has already defeated master frog, master gorilla, master boar, and master rhino, but there's a bunch more masters out there.

Kai wandered the spirit realm until he came across a powerful spirit, Midnight Sparkle.

She was a dark fairy-like creature with very dark purple hawk wings, and not as dark purple skin. She had glowing ocean green slippers, a dark pink vest skirt with pink spiky diamonds going around her waist, and a dark purple tail. finally she had purple and pink fiery hair waving around like a fireplace flame. She even had a pair of light blue circular flames that were on her face like glasses, along with a matching unicorn horn on her forehead.

Kai jumped down onto the flat bit of earth stone he was on, then he took a good look at Midnight Sparkle with slight disgust.

Kai: "Okay, am I taking the chi of the _tooth fairy _now?"

Midnight sparkle: "Who are you calling the tooth…."

She was cut off when she saw who was speaking to her.

Midnight Sparkle: "Ahh, splendid to finally meet you General Kai. I've been marveling at how powerful I heard you were.

Kai: "I'm not that much of a splendid sight, you don't even know how powerful I really am."

Midnight Sparkle: "We shall see."

Midnight shot a jet of blue-green plasma towards Kai, but Kai dodged it by jumping up in the air while doing a few front flips.

Once Kai slammed the flat of his feet on the stone, he lunged his left jade blade towards midnight. After it knocked against her, she started flailing in mid air from the impact. But she was soon able to regain her leverage.

Midnight Sparkle: "Cheap shot there Kai, but how about you try to avoid _this_!"

Midnight Sparkle then swiftly shoved her palm towards Kai launching a wave of dark pink fusion at him. It forced him to skid backwards 2 yards.

Then midnight flew full speed at Kai about to pull a karate kicked, but then Kai grabbed her ankle and swung her against the side of a large chunk of stone.

Once midnight Sparkle was lying unconscious in front of him, Kai started waving his hands around in a circular form as they started glowing bright green. Then midnight Sparkle misted into a yellow glowing orb that quickly turned green once it got close enough to Kai.

Once Kai closed his hands together like he was holding a lightning bug inside, a green glowing energy wave pulsed through Kai's body. He then looked into his left hand as he was now holding a jade amulet representing midnight Sparkle.

Kai: "Yeah, I avoided it alright."

Then after he hooked the amulet onto the side of his belt, he continued on through the spirit realm.

* * *

A few hours later, he took sight of someone that they called "The storm king."

The storm king was a satyr-like creature with white fur, and he had a little bit of very dark gray armor covering his torso, shoulders, wrists, and shins. His torso armor did have a light blue pointy symbol on the front of it. He even had long black horns, and and a power staff that looked like a long black tree branch with a blue crystal at the top of it.

Ever since his defeat at the ruins of his castle caused by princess twilight and her friends, his sole got moved to the spirit realm after he accidentally got turned to stone by his own stone grenade. Now he was sitting in his own throne made of rubble that was floating in mid air.

Kai: "Hey you, come down here and fight like a warlord!"

The storm king looked slightly downwards to see Kai standing on a big and flat layer of rubble.

Storm king: "Ah, General Kai. You really think you can beat me with all the power I've got?

Kai pulled an ironic chuckle, then he revealed the amulets representing midnight sparkle, master frog, master gorilla, and master rhino that were hanging on the front left side of his belt.

Kai: "Well in case you haven't noticed, I have already taken the chi of a bunch of masters from the spirit realm. So I've got plenty of power to defeat the likes of _YOU_."

The storm king growled as he felt slightly insulted. So he angrily jumped down from his floating throne and he charged full speed at Kai.

Kai and the storm king were soon strangling each other pushing their palms against each other, but then Kai shove the storm king off of himself and rammed the front of his horns against him.

The storm king flew backwards, but he bumped into another floating chunk of rubble and flipped himself on top of it.

Storm king: "Have a taste of _this _horn head!"

He took out his storm staff and pointed the end with the crystal on it towards Kai. The crystal blasted a light blue misty beam at Kai, it started slowly pushing Kai backwards. But Kai was able to stay still by stabbing his jade blades against the surface of the rubble chunk he was on.

Then Kai jumped up, and the storm king stopped shooting the beam. Kai then landed on the the flat layer of rubble again, but this time he lunged both of his jade blades.

The storm king ran towards Kai while blocking his attack by whacking the end of his storm staff against each jade blade. But Kai was quick enough to bring back his jade blades and wrapped the chain of one of them around the storm king.

What happened next was that he swung him around like a ball on a chain and whacked him against another floating chunk of rubble. The storm king then lay unconscious on his stomach in front of where he got knocked out.

Kai walked up to his body, then he did the same thing with his hands as he did to Midnight sparkle. Before he knew it, he was holding a jade amulet representing the storm king in the grasp of his palm.

* * *

After a little while, he stopped on the edge of a ginormous piece of rubble. Then he looked up towards a cliff corner that it had, and he saw what looked like 2 super heroes having a friendly conversation with each other.

The first one was a slightly hefty man with a blue a gray super suit, and a blue mask. He even had a storm cloud symbol on his chest, and he had black hair and the skin of a Mexican person. This persons name was thunderstorm.

The female superhero had a red and orange suit with a flame symbol on her chest. She even had red hair and matching lipstick, along with white skin. Her name was Ms. fire.

**(I borrowed this idea from another fanfiction user called "John5281," I hope he doesn't mind.)**

Before Kai could even get their attention, the 2 super heroes spotted him from where they were standing.

Thunderstorm: "Oye, what might you be doing here wee yak man?"

Kai felt slightly insulted from this guys rude welcoming.

Kai: "Uhh, Okay first of all the name is Kai. Second, I'm not just a regular yak man ya know! Now surrender your chi, and I shall continue on my way!"

The 2 superheroes leaped down from the cliff and landed onto Kai's level.

Ms. Fire: "We yield for no one, worthy foe. Now make like a tree and scram."

Kai: "Not until I get what I want!"

Thunderstorm: "So be it."

Thunderstorm raised his hands to a level slightly above his head, and 2 tiny storm clouds appeared by each side of his head.

Thunderstorm: "Let there be lightning!"

Then he gestured his palms towards Kai, and a bunch of lightning bolts shot towards Kai. But Kai was able to block each of his shots by swinging his jade blades around in front of him. What came next was that Kai and thunderstorm ran towards each other.

Kai tried to strike thunderstorm with a karate kick, but thunderstorm leaned back just in time. But he wasn't so lucky when Kai rammed the front of his horns against him. Thunderstorm was sent tumbling past Ms. Fire who was surprised at the scene.

Ms. Fire: "How dare you worthy warrior!"

Ms. Fire then ran towards Kai, but stopped to blast a wave of fire from her palm. The fire blast hit Kai with a burning pulse, and he weakly pressed his palm against the rubble he was on.

Ms. Fire then jumped up doing a few front flips. As she started coming down towards Kai, she stretched out her right foot to take a hard kick at him.

But Kai was able to get back up and block her foot with the flat side of his left jade blade.

Ms: "Oh crumbs."

Kai then pressed away his jade blade pushing Ms. Fire away who landed right beside thunderstorm. Kai then wrapped the 2 superheroes in the chains of each of his jade blades, and pulled them towards him to do his work.

After the 2 superheroes bodies had gotten slowly devoured in jade, Kai was soon holding 2 amulets representing thunderstorm and Ms. Fire in his grasp. Then he hooked them onto his belt with the rest of his amulets.

Kai: "Such sad excuses for superheroes."

* * *

His process went the same way with the next few warriors he fought.

First there was the master badger twins, and they were pretty easy to defeat.

Next he came face to face with Martha.**(Dracula's wife) **She seemed to be almost just as skilled as Kai, but Kai eventually defeated her and took her chi.

And then he met up with Strikore.**(The husband of Kaos's mother) **He was quite a bit of a struggle, but he eventually defeated him as well.

Then it was time to fight Scarlet Overkill. Before they started their battle, Scarlet mentioned to him that she didn't want Kai to mess with her due to her being the greatest supervillain of all time.

And you know what Kai did? He just laughed at that and scuffed her off. Even though Scarlet was pretty skilled for their battle, Kai eventually took her chi.

Kai: "Who's the greatest super villain now?"

He then came across Dr. calico **(the villain from the movie "bolt"). **He was actually pretty easy to defeat, even though he did try to fight back.

And finally he came to master porcupine. After he battled him for a while and knew Kai couldn't be defeated, he just surrendered and let Kai take his chi.

* * *

Later on, he jumped onto the edge of a large chunk of rubble with a structure that looked like the gateway to Chinatown, but a lot taller and without any decorations.

Kai: "Only one more chi to go."

Then he looked towards another chunk of rubble, but this one had a peach tree near the edge of it. By the edge of its cliff was master oogway meditating.

Master oogway: "Inner peace….inner peace…

Then a peach blossom landed on the end of his nose.

Master oogway: "Itchy nose…

After he blowed it off, he accidentally sucked it through his nostrils. But he did sneeze it out and went back to his meditation.

Master oogway: "Finally, Inner peace."

Kai then made his move and lunged his jade blade all the way towards oogway. But master oogway caught it a couple centimeters before it touched him. Then Kai lunged his other blade upwards, and it spun like a boomerang. But master oogway whacked his staff against the first one which caused both jade blades to knock against each other.

Master oogway: "Kai, old friend."

Kai then stepped ahead of the arch structure while pulling back his jade blades.

Kai: "Master oogway."

Master oogway: "Our battle ended 500 years ago."

Kai: "Well now I'm ready for a rematch."

Master oogway: "Took you long enough."(chuckles)

Kai just growled at the comment, then he ran up and leaped towards oogway.

As Kai was gliding towards oogway, a Giant chunk of rubble moved into his path. But Kai lunged his right jade blade across it slicing it in half. After he got past that, he lunged both his jade blades at oogway.(karate kicking the first one)

Oogway saw this coming, so he leaped directly upwards to avoid Kai's attack.

Master oogway: "You've grown stronger."

Master oogway then used his staff to paint a glowing yellow Chinese symbol in mid air. Then he forcefully pushed his palm against it sending it zipping towards Kai and hit him with a powerful force.

Kai: "500 years in the spirit realm, you pick up a thing or 2."

Then he revealed the amulets representing midnight sparkle, the storm king, thunderstorm, Ms. fire, and master porcupine that were hanging from the side of his belt.

Kai: "I have taken the chi of every master here."

Master oogway: "(gasp) no."

Kai: "Yes, and soon I will have your power too."

Master oogway: "When will you realize the more you take, the less you have?"

Then Kai stabbed his jade blades against 2 chunks of rubble while oogway spawned a shield in the shape and details of the Kung fu symbol. Kai smashed the 2 rubble chunks he was towing against his shield blowing it away.

Then Kai wrapped his jade blades chains around oogway who got blown backwards from the force.

Kai: "With your chi, I will finally be able to return to the mortal world. And this time, you won't be there to stop me."

Master oogway: "It was never my destiny to stop you, I've sent another on her path."

At that very second, oogway's whole body was devoured by jade. After the green energy wave pulsed through Kai's systems, Kai was now holding a green amulet representing oogway.

Kai: "Then I will find him, and take his chi too."

After Kai tightly gripped the amulet, he pounded that fist into the chunk of rubble he was on. He then disappeared into a green flaming ball of plasma, and was gone.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Kai had been remembering his journey the spirit realm while he was chatting with syndrome, and Abraham van helsing in the halls of dark mount. The wicked witch was also nearby just minding her own business.

Syndrome: "So you defeated all those warriors and became that much stronger?"

Kai: "Precisely, Until I got sent back to the spirit realm and got defeated by that blasted panda. The dragon warrior. Instead of just dying, I got moved to some space prison called "The phantom zone. That's where I stayed with you, and I think that stinky witch was there too."

Wicked witch: "Uhh, I'm right here!"

Kai: "Anyway, I've still held onto the masters I defeated back in the spirit realm."

Then Kai revealed the amulets that were surprisingly still there."

Abraham van helsing: "So what's your next move?"

Kai: "Well There's a bunch of heroes working at a place called "hero headquarters," and I won't rest until I've taken the chi of every last one of them."

Syndrome and van helsing chuckled after hearing that last part.

**To be continued.**


End file.
